Celebrating Easter
by casness
Summary: Steve, Danny and Grace celebrate Easter together. Steve/Danny.
1. Easter Eggs

_Notes: Unbeta'd._

_Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 does not belong to me, it is the property of CBS. _

Chapter 1: Easter Eggs

Summary: Danny and Grace color eggs for Easter.

Steve wakes up to loud giggling and noises coming from downstairs. He sighs as he looks to his right and notices that Danny is not in bed. Steve stretches out and glances at the clock that displays 9:15 AM. He had forgone his morning swim today, mostly because Danny and he ended up having a late night yesterday. Steve smiles as he stands up and heads to the bathroom to wash up.

After his shower, Steve dresses in sweats and a t-shirt and heads downstairs. The noises from the kitchen get louder as he gets closer. He stops near the doorway and looks in, smiling as he watches Danny and Grace color Easter eggs.

"I want this one to be camouflage color," says Grace holding up a white egg.

Danny looks at the egg then at Grace, "Camouflage? How do you even know that word?"

"Step- Steve," answers Grace.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with your Step-Steve. I don't know about it, Monkey. We can try," replies Danny as he looks at the different bowls of food coloring. Camouflage was definitely not in one of them, "why are we making it that color?"

"For Step-Steve."

Steve smiles at Grace's answer and enters the kitchen, "What's for me?"

"Nothing!" shouts Grace, scaring both Steve and Danny.

"Grace?" asks Danny, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We're coloring Easter eggs. Do you want to help?" asks Grace.

"Of course, what can I do?" asks Steve moving near the table and sees not only are Danny and Grace covered in food coloring but the table has splats of different colors.

"Danno is helping me with your Easter egg but if you want, you can make one for Danno," answers Grace handing Steve a hard boiled white egg.

Steve nods, "Do you mind if I do it the way that my mom taught me?"

"Nope, go for it!" says Grace. She points Steve to work at the kitchen counter so that he won't see his Easter egg.

As Steve walks by Danny, the other grabs his arm and says, "It better not have pineapple on it."

Steve chuckles and replies, "Whatever you say, Babe." He presses a brief kiss on Danny's lips before moving to the kitchen counter and starting to work.

Together, the three end up spending most of the morning preparing for Easter. All three were covered in food coloring of some color and the kitchen was no better.


	2. Easter Presents

Chapter 2: Easter Presents

Summary: Steve has a present for Danny on Easter.

When Danny gets home from dropping off Grace, Danny closes the door and sets the alarm. Smiling, he walks to the couch where Steve is laying and watching the news. "Don't we already get enough news at work?" he asks leaning down to kiss Steve. At the end of the kiss, Danny laying on the couch next to Steve while Steve starts to run his hands through Danny's hair.

"Is she okay?" asks Steve turning off the TV and giving Danny the remote to place on the coffee table.

"She's fine. She was finally asleep when we got there, all the excitement from today wore her out," says Danny.

"Hmm. I'm glad. What did Rachel say about the present?"

"She had a look. I didn't tell her what the locket initially had," he sits up and moves toward the other end of the couch, "I can't believe you tried to give my daughter, a locket with a GPS device inside. I'm not sure what to think."

Steve sits up, "It would be for her own safety. That way, we'll know where she is at all times." He smiles sheepishly after he finishes.

"Don't. I know that face, it's the "I didn't do anything wrong, it just happened on its own" face," says Danny pointing a finger at Steve.

Steve smiles and says, "Okay, I still say that we should at least consider it. I...well..." he sighs, "have a present for you." He goes into the study and comes back with two camo colored eggs.

"Eggs?" questions Danny as Steve hands the two eggs to him and then sits down next to him. He notices that the eggs are plastic and contain something. He turns to look at Steve but the other just nods and gestures Danny to open them. Danny sets one aside and opens the other to find a silver ball chain inside. "Is this-" he takes out the chain and sees a dog tag attached to it. Startled, he looks at Steve, who takes the chain from him and puts it on Danny.

"It's one of my dog tags from when I was in the SEALs. I'm in the reserves now and with Five-0, it's not necessary to wear them. I...I wanted you to have it," says Steve holding the dog tag briefly then letting it rest against Danny's chest.

"Why?" asks Danny, shocked.

"As a reminder that I'm here for you no matter where you or what happens," answers Steve, hoping that Danny will understand. He pulls Danny's head closer and kisses him. The kiss is filled with passion, love, desperation and understanding. 'Yes, Danny does understand,' thought Steve.

"Does this mean you'll stop chasing after the suspects with no backup?" asks Danny after the kiss is over. Steve was not only reminding him that he would always be there but also showing a claim - that Daniel Williams belongs to Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Danny traces the letters of Steve's name on the dog tag as he waits for the other to answer.

"I'll try not to do it as often," replies Steve smiling at Danny's actions.

"What's this then?" says Danny. He takes the other egg and holds it up, shaking it briefly before opening it. Inside is a piece of folded paper. Danny questioningly looks at Steve, who grins. Opening up the paper, Danny discovers a letter:

_Danno,_  
_Will you marry me?_  
_Love, Steve_

Danny gapes as he finishes the letter. "I..." he turns to look at Steve, who now has a worried expression.

"It's okay. Never mind it," says Steve moving to grab the paper out of Danny's hand.

"After my marriage ended, I didn't think I would find someone else. I found you, a crazy SEAL who risks his life and tries to protect everyone. Yes," says Danny putting the paper in his pocket.

"Danny, I said..." Steve stops, "wait...You're saying yes?"

"I should hope so, did the Army not teach you to listen?" asks Danny grinning.

"Navy," says Steve smiling. He pulls Danny in for another kiss. This one results in them moving to lay on the couch. They end up making love on the couch before going upstairs for another round and eventually sleep.


End file.
